The Saddest of Songs
by The Sleepless Dreamer
Summary: PLEASE READ THIS. C'MON PLEASE. A Cross over between Chritopher Pikes 'The Last Vampire' and Buffy. The title is pretty bad but try it anyway!!!!! You don't need to know anything about 'the last vampire' to read this *HINT, HINT* So please R&R.
1. IN THE BEGINNING…

DISCLAIMER: ALL CHARACTER IN THIS FIC BELONG TO THEIR OWNERS AND NOT ME. BLAH. BLAH. THE USUAL STUFF.  
  
NOTE: ITS SET BETWEEN BOOK 5 AND 6 OF THE LAST VAMPIRE, AND AFTER SEASON SIX OF BUFFY.  
  
IN THE BEGINNING.  
  
He lay there looking at the rocky ceiling from the cave above him. The blood flowed from his left arm and pain shoot up it. He had failed, the world was doomed he had failed to stop his former master. The man he once considered a father, had slain all those that lived in their small village of Candaris. All but him and his first love Christina. She is what he saw next. Her face, like that of an Angel with a halo of red hair. "Are you alright, my love please be alright." She buried her face into his chest, her tears mingled with that of his blood.  
  
"What are, you, doing here? I told, you, not to come," he struggled for the breath to speak. A surge of pain ran through airless body. "Go, get out of here, he's mad. He'll, kill you, I, couldn't bear, it if, anything, happened to, you." He looked into her eyes searching for the hope that she would listen to him.  
  
"I can't. I must try to stop him." He lifted her head, his blood mated her hair together and covered half her face. "I must at least try."  
  
"Blood.," he raised his hands to her face.  
  
"Don't, you must conserve your strength." She rose to her feet and looked down at him. "I'll be back soon, my love." She turned to her own former master. "Darook, you have taken this to far!! Stop this madness now!!" She drew her short sword and cautiously approached the blade going first.  
  
"Now both my pupils have come. You should have run when you could." Unknown to her he drew his sword. "I taught you both better than this." He sniggered to himself, he stared at his reflection in the blade. Before she could react he slashed her across the abdomen. She screamed as she flew through the air. The force of the strike flung her back quite a distance. She crumpled on the ground and stared up in terror has her master walked up to her. "Poor Christina, you should have both joined me. But now I suppose it is your time to leave us." He raised his sword, pausing for the briefest of moments, then thrust it into her heart. "Poor, poor Christina you always had to right." He removed his blade form her chest and looked at the blood before returning to the orb of light he had created.  
  
He lay there he tried to scream but it just gargled in his throat. 'No,' he thought, 'this cant be.' He summoned all his strength, all the power he could muster and struggled to his feet. He staggered to his beloved. He fell to his knees in her blood beside her. It as his tears to mix with her blood. She managed to whisper out one final word before the light faded from her eyes. "Sorry." it was too much. As her eyes dimmed his filled not with life or happy thoughts but of anger sorrow and revenge. He did what he had been not to do let his emotion take over. He lifted her blood stained blade and stood finding a new strength. He slowly approached Darook, before his master could turn he set upon him with a never seen before determination. The two fought intensely, ignoring all other things. Finally Darook landed a blow on his pupil. "Good let you emotions go, let them rule you."  
  
On his hands and knees he began to change. His eyes glowed a blood red, and he could feel his body changing into something intoxicating and evil. Dark thoughts ran through his mind ones of torture and murder, removing all the thoughts of love and happiness, but one light thought remained unmovable. Christians smile. The changed stopped. He rose to his feet his masters smile shrank and vanished from his face. He looked on in wonder as his pupils body glowed with a with light. The he attacked in a flash he punched, kicked and elbowed his former master. When he stopped he stood back as his teacher stumbled back into that orb. In that moment a flash filled the cave and the pain returned.  
  
* * *  
  
Buffy walked through the grave yard, sensing. She could feel vampires near by but couldn't how many or how close. She also couldn't sense the blue eyes watching her. She turned around the corner to be confronter buy a single vampire. "Slayer, we've been waiting for you."  
  
She looked at him "We?" at that moment ten vampires appeared from out of nowhere. "Oh, I see it's a group sport now." They set upon her like wild dogs. No matter how many she kicked away more came.  
  
* * *  
  
Seymour looked on impatiently. "Sita, if she's the one shouldn't we help her."  
  
Sita looked at her friend, "She handling herself quite well." she ran her fingers through her hair, "God I hate those things. Rashkars, annoying little things!" She looked at the vampires. "There the reason there are so many 'vampire legends, bloody demon hybrids!"  
  
He shook his head. "Sita!!"  
  
"Alright," she looked at him, "lets go." They jumped from their vantage point on a near by roof.  
  
* * *  
  
Buffy fought on but they where to many. 'After all I've been through to be killed by a bunch a plain vampires!' just as she thought the cause lost two shadow jumped into the battle. They where quick faster than even her. They punched and kicked their way through the group with strength she had not before seen. One was a girl about her age, blonde hair and clear blue eyes. She wore a black leather jacket and white pants, something that Buffy would more than likely wear. The other was a boy again a bout her age yet taller and 'geekish' looking. He was quite a bit slower that the girl but still faster than her.  
  
The boy spun round and landed a punch that would have killed any normal human, but a soon as it hit the floor it got up again. "Sita," he dodged the blow from the vampire, "how on earth do you kill these things??" He continued to dodge and punch but was getting really frustrated.  
  
"Like any 'Hollywood' vampire."  
  
"Oh." Seymour replied ripping the creatures head off. It crumbled to dust in his hands as well as the body. 'Cool'  
  
A few moments later all but one of the vampires was dust, and the other ran. The boy was the first to speak, dusting of his trench coat he said, "Hi, I am Seymour, this is my close friend Sita, Miss-" Sita nodded at mentioning of her name and waited to hear Buffy say hers.  
  
"Buffy. Why are you two so strong?" They to looked at each other, Buffy not really trusting them.  
  
"You think we can trust her?" Seymour threw a worried look at Sita.  
  
"If she is the one from my dream then we can trust her." Sita turned to Buffy and stepped closer. "You see we're, vampires."  
  
Buffy stood back and got into her fighting stance. "Then why did you just help me dust a whole gang of your kind?" She hung back knowing if that she would stand no chance in a fight. This was more like it 'Super-Vamps,' a Sunnydale special.  
  
"Those weren't vampires, those were Rashkars." Sita stepped forward shaking her head, "look we don't want to fight. I'm her looking for answers I've been having weird dream lately and your in them." Buffy left her guard down just a little, still wary of her new 'friends'. "Could we talk some where private, you never how is listening." Sita looked about scanning the area with her powerful eyes.  
  
"Sure there is a place not to far from here." Buffy stepped to the side allowing her guests to go first, still not really trusting them. Sita and Seymour took the lead but they had nothing to fear, they where confident in their abilities. But before the could get very far a blinding white light filled the deserted grave yard. The force that created it flung the would be allies in opposite directions. From the swirling portal emerged two figures. One stumbled through nearly falling, the other fell soon as he entered through the portal.  
  
Both of them where men one clearly older, the other much younger just older than Buffy. The older one looked considerably angry, "You fool, look what you've done." He spread his arms out, "Now we're stuck on god forsaken world." Buffy regained her feet and got ready to fight.  
  
"Hey, this is my world. So don't dish it until you've lived here." Buffy tried to stare down the older male. But her look and words got no reaction. He stared at his companion.  
  
"I'll destroy this world first, and then take my revenge on ours." That was enough for Buffy she attacked the man which threatened her world, but for the second time tonight she found some one stronger than her. He tossed her away like a rag doll. She hit the ground for the second time. 'This is just not my night is it.' To her rescue Sita and Seymour attacked the new threat. The fought at the peak of their abilities but had little luck. "Are there no worthy opponents on this planet," he let lose lightening bolt at the downed warriors, "What is this power I feel near yet far? I need time to prepare I'll see you all soon enough." With that he took to the air and left the others behind.  
  
By the time Buffy got to her feet Sita and Seymour where already on their feet. She rubbed the back of her neck, stiff from her abrupt landing. She strolled over to the unconscious boy, "He looks like he's took a beating."  
  
Sita Kneeled at his side, "He might be helpful, we have to get him to somewhere safe."  
  
"Sure this way," Buffy led the way while Sita carried the unconscious body.  
  
* * *  
  
Giles sat at the table in the magic shop, hunched over a book. He was unaware of anything, just sitting there mumbling to himself. His train of thought was abruptly interrupted when Buffy followed by two others burst into the shop. "What the-?" he cut himself of in mid sentence when he saw the unconscious boy. Buffy cleared a space on the table and Sita put the boy on it. "What happened to him?" He looked at the two strangers, "and who are you?"  
  
"We haven't got time for this now! Giles, get the first aid box!" Buffy was applying pressure to a deep wound on his arm. Sita ripped open his shirt to show another deep wound. "We need to get him to a doctor these wounds are to deep to treat here." Giles returned and placed that first- aid box on the table.  
  
"No we don't, we've got something a lot better right here." Seymour hung back and watched the commotion, "Eh, Sita?"  
  
She glanced at him and nodded, she raised a finger to her mouth and bite hard. After removing the finger from her mouth she placed it into the wound, within second both the wounds on her finger and his chest were gone. Buffy recoiled slightly in amazement at this, "What are you?"  
  
"I told you, a vampire." Sita gave her a coy smile. 


	2. THE DAWN

DISCLAIMER: ALL CHARACTER IN THIS FIC BELONG TO THEIR OWNERS AND NOT ME. BLAH. BLAH. THE USUAL STUFF.  
  
THE DAWN  
  
The four stood around the injured man, the wound on his chest gone. Buffy looked at Sita and back off slightly. For the first time she met something that scared her. Sita returned the look, staring into her eyes. "Well? Anything to say or has the cat got your tongue?"  
  
Buffy continued to back off, looking at her. "Giles, do you know what she."  
  
"It's not a hard concept. I am a vampire, you kill a bunch of Rashkars but you can except vampires." Sita looked away to the sky.  
  
"Rashkars? I haven't heard them called that in years. Well not since reading the Vedas. Were did you ever hear them called that? Outside of some religious orders they have been widely adopted calling them vampires."  
  
"Well let's just say I've been calling them that for a while. Old habits are hard to break." She looked at the boy sprawled out over the table.  
  
"Habit, that would mean that you were alive when that term would be common place. Well over 3000 years ago," he looked at Sita and worried looked, "may I ask just how old are you?"  
  
"You can ask, but don't expect an answer." Sita glared at him, "I've killed people for less than asking." She let her age enter her voice.  
  
Giles swallowed slowly, Buffy at his side trying not to seem intimidated. Seymour intervened, "Sita this is getting us nowhere." Turning to Buffy he continued. "Trust us we don't want a fight."  
  
"Yeah you're right," she looked at the young vampire then at Buffy, "you got a place he could rest up? My blood will need time to do its work." Nodding at the man sprawled across the table.  
  
Buffy gives Giles a worried look realising this was not a good situation. "Sure, in the back there's a couch, were he can rest up." Sita lifted the boy and her and Buffy went into the back.  
  
Sita laid him out on the couch and stood back and looked about the room. Notice the weapons mounted on the wall the mats and the wooded dummy, "This were you train? Cosy."  
  
Buffy stared at her. "What are you doing here? What are you?"  
  
"Not this again, I am a v-a-m-p-i-r-e and I am here to find you. This isn't getti.," she paused mid word. "Someone is coming." She rushed into the shop in time to see a dark figure enter the door. Beside him walked a jet black wolf, its eye scanned the room while his focused in on Sita. He was wearing a long black cloak a pair of shades covering his eyes, even thou it was the early hours. The vampires stood willing but unable to attack.  
  
"You can relax I am not hurt you, and neither will my friend here. Sita don't you remember me? Its been a long time but."  
  
"It can't been, you." her face showed a look of despair and fear.  
  
Seymour looked at her concered. "Are you alright?"  
  
She'll be fine. "It's just the shock of seeing old friends." The stranger looked about at the others faces, "Let me introduce myself, Mephiso."  
  
"Mephiso, never heard of you and what's with the mutt?" The black animal returned her look and growled. Buffy was concerned things were running away from her.  
  
"Buffy be quiet. This Mephiso is one of the most dangerous and oldest warriors in history. Not someone to be made fun of!" Giles harsh tone in his whisper shocked and scared her. This night was getting strange.  
  
"Sita what is this guy he," Seymour took a deep breath, "smells strange?"  
  
"He's a demon. He is older and stronger than me so don't do anything stupid." She stared at the figure.  
  
"Of the good kind, I hasten to add. And this 'mutt,' as you called him" he turned to Buffy, "is my loyal guardian Cerberus. Not the Cerberus but still a force to be reckoned with." He returned his gaze to Sita. "It's good to see that you remember what I taught you in Rome all those years ago. I see the wounds have healed. But I am not here to indulge in nostalgia," he strode towards the group. "I am on business. That your boy you found is from a particularly warped dimension. His appearance has opened a can of worms of grave significance. With him comes Darook the Dark Lord of Canous, the bringer of death. And only that boy can save us now." He crossed the shop floor and sat at the table, "Come sit we have a lot to talk about before the sun rises." The others sat around the table egger to hear him out. "You see the powers up stairs," he nodded upwards, "saw his coming and they summoned you to deal with him. Two Yakshis, the slayer and a great sorceress. Buffy I believe you know her?"  
  
Buffy thought for a second, "Willow?" he worried if her friend was up to it. She still hadn't recover from her brief darkness.  
  
"Bulls-eye! With your four protecting him, he will defeat Darook, but only if he is protected. If Darook turns him to evil then we are up the provable creek, without a provable paddle. I can't get involved, so it is really up to you. I am just here as 'moral' support, raw deal but that's what the powers want! Questions?"  
  
"Yeah what dose this, Darook want anyway? If this isn't his world what damage can he do?" Buffy still trying to get her head around tonight and what was happening.  
  
"Enough, the first thing he'll do, is try and do is get some help. He'll probe your minds finding out your weaknesses and exploit them. Friends and family are all in danger. He has the power to bend he bounders that separate the worlds so he can do practically anything. But that isn't his goal he only cares for destruction. He was once a great man in his world, wise and kind but he was corrupted and the side of light lost a valuable Dragon Tamer." He paused taking a deep breath.  
  
"Dragon Tamer? What's that?" It was Seymour's turn to ask questions.  
  
"Yes a Dragon Tamer. A tamer of Dragons, you see in his world they are pretty common." He looked around at the group. "He would train them so that they would not see humans as a snack. Cause of this he grew very powerful and became susceptible to the darkness so he turned. You see that when he tamed a dragon you gain some of their power. That boy tried to stop him and in doing so lost the love of his life. A feeling that you ladies know to well." He looked at the girls they looked a way re-feeling the old pain. "Sorry to drag it up but you have to get to know him better than anyone. You'll have to watch him closely." He paused and looked at towards the window. "Well it's time up for now. Here comes the sun, Seymour you better get some sleep and Buffy you should get Willow and the rest of the scoobies." With that the first rays of the sun crept through the windows.  
  
* * *  
  
The whole group now sat around the table except Seymour who was in Sita newly bought house not far from Buffy's own. Willow sat on her own at the table but distance herself from the group Cerberus lay at her feet. Giles had shut the shop for the day, they had more pressing matters and they need their privacy. Mephiso had just filled the rest in on the situation Xander had a puzzles look on his face. "Bodyguard duty sound easy."  
  
Mephiso looked at the young human. "It's not that simple. We only get one crack at this so you must call on all your strengths." He turned to Willow, "Even if you don't want to."  
  
"I don't know if I can. The last time I." Tears began to run down her cheeks. "I." She ran from the table into the back Cerberus followed.  
  
Buffy moved to go after her, Mephiso held up his hand. "Wait! I'll go. I must talk to her anyway." He rose and followed the young witch.  
  
"Will she be alright?" Buffy turned towards Giles.  
  
He shrugged, "She still hasn't overcome killing Warren. You yourself know how it feels to take a human life. It's a hard thing to get over."  
  
The old Vampire shook her head. "It's easier than you think, if you have the time."  
  
* * *  
  
Willow found herself standing in the back against the wall tears flowing from her eyes. 'should of stayed they need me but I cant use my powers or.' She became aware of something behind her she turned to see the black wolf standing by her legs. "You should go I am not the best person to stand next too." The wolf liked her hand at her side. She pulled it away, "Didn't you here me. Go leave me alone!" The old wolf didn't seem to here her and lay down next to her. 'Dumb animal!'  
  
"He's not to dumb." Saw Mephiso standing in the door way. He started to walk towards her.  
  
"How did you.?" She stared at a look of bewilder mint across her face.  
  
"Oh, I can read your thoughts. Thought that I told you? Ok well, now you know."  
  
"It's not something that, that, you can forget to mention!" Willow scolded him.  
  
"Well when you are as old as time these things happen. But you can't blame yourself forever, you weren't responsible."  
  
She was caught at a loss at his bluntness. "What?"  
  
"Warren. You still blame yourself, you shouldn't." He moved closer to her and placed a hand n her shoulder. "Your soul was filled with rage and thoughts of vengeance. Your minds eye was clouded by these."  
  
She pulled away from him. "But what I did to Buffy and the others. I, they can, never forgive." She began to cry again. Weeping she turned away from him. "I've got this great darkness in me just waiting to come out. I can't let or it'll destroy everything!"  
  
And those people out there don't suffer the same problem. That darkness is your emotions! If you bottle them up then when you finally do escape they will do so with great violence." He looked into her eyes. "Let them come out!"  
  
"But-"  
  
"No buts!! Just do it!" He looked at the boy still sprawled over the couch. "Imagine the pain he has went through. His entire life turned up side down in seconds. We all must bare our burdens and pains."  
  
"But does it ever stop, the pain." She looked at him from behind her red eyes.  
  
He turned to the door which led to the shop front. "I not the one to ask, but I don't think so. The pain is what it is to be human. Without it you become unfeeling and distant." He sighed and turned to her, "We better get back we have to prepare our battle plans."  
  
She let a small smile cross her face. "Yeah." 


	3. DISTANT REVELATIONS

DISCLAIMER: ALL CHARACTER IN THIS FIC BELONG TO THEIR OWNERS AND NOT ME. BLAH. BLAH. THE USUAL STUFF.  
  
NOTES: THIS CHAPTER IS ABOUT MEPHISO'S PAST.  
  
DISTANT REVELATIONS  
  
Buffy and Sita stood in the graveyard dusting them self down. It had been a week since Mephiso and the boy had had arrived. The boy hadn't wakened up and Mephiso had assured them that he would be fine with time. Willow started to spend a lot of time with him, even though he was still a sleep. "You now I've been here for a week and every night we seem to find more demons to fight."  
  
"Well welcome to life on the Hellmouth. Every night a new darkness." Buffy turned to Sita. "Did you now Mephiso before or what? Cause he hasn't said more than two words about himself."  
  
"I'll tell you every thing but this isn't the place, even tombstones have ears." She looked around. "Come on I parked the car over here." She headed towards the black Porsche parked next to the gates. "That another thing all the graveyards! How many dose this place need?"  
  
"A lot. Lots of demons leave lots of bodies." She giggled, "Lets go it is nearly dawn and the end of another night of killing the un-dead." She stopped mid stride. "That's not right? You can't kill something that's dead. Great that will bug me for a week now!" She made a face  
  
"Well you said it. Lets go I'll try and take your mind off it." She took along deep breath. "I would swear." she looked around.  
  
"What is it?" Buffy looked around nervously. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing lets go."  
  
* * *  
  
Unknown to them, except Sita's nose, they had been watched from the shadows by a bleached blond figure. It watched them as they moved through the graveyard. 'I wonder who that was with her? Great, now I've got two blondes to deal with!' He stepped back into the shadows. He lit a cigarette and took a draw. 'Look at me all souled up and nowhere to go, but they see soon enough.'  
  
* * *  
  
Buffy and Sita entered the house by the back door. Buffy turned to her Sita. "Keep quiet I don't want to wake the others." She tiptoed across the kitchen careful not to make a noise.  
  
From the figure appeared from the shadows of the hallway it crossed the kitchen and opened the refrigerator casting light over the room. Dawn turned to see her sister ant the vampire staring back. "Hi guys good night?" Her voice shaken.  
  
"Do you know what time it is? Its after 5 in the morning!" Buffy had gone from concerned big sister to mother in a split second.  
  
"This is a sibling matter nothing to do with me." Sita quickly left the room before the fireworks began. She walked into the living room and found willow sitting her head buried in a book, fast asleep. She silently entered and took a seat. She glanced at the unconscious cause of all of this he hadn't moved since they had left. She let out a sigh, 'Will he ever wake up?' Evidently her sigh was enough to wake Willow, or the racket the Summers sisters were making. Wathever the cause the effect was identical.  
  
Willow woke up with concern and sleep in her eyes. "What's wrong?" The concern was in her voice as well.  
  
"Nothing, just a family tiff." The sound of footsteaps pounding up the stairs and the door slamming, Sita and Willow looked at celing, "It's over now any way."  
  
Buffy entered the room with a sour look on her face. And collapsed into the chair near the door. "Sisters!"  
  
"Well I bet she saying the same up there." Willow caught Buffy's eye and regretted saying anything.  
  
"Well I wasn't running around the house at 5 am when I was here age!" Buffy sighed and relaxed into her chair.  
  
"No you were out running around fighting vampires until 5." Sita started to giggle after she saw the look on Buffy's face.  
  
"Hey that, not the point! Any way we have other things to talk bout."  
  
"Ah yes, the mysterious Mephiso and his past." She looked into the eyes of the slayer and witch. "I met him in Rome over 2000 years ago. I was going through a phase of going back to my youth. Mindless killing violence was the order of the decade. A return of the bad old days. I had just killed a particularly fat senator for coming on a little to strong. My stomach was full of blood and my face was covered in it. I was wiping it of when he came in all black and mysterious. He smiled at me over the bloody floor.  
  
'That was a messy kill. You really should have kept it clean.'  
  
I had a stomach full of blood and was I no mood to talk. So I attacked him. Lets say it wasn't my brightest move. He blocked every punch and kick, he flung me aside like a rag doll.  
  
'Sita, relax I'm not here to hurt you.'  
  
This infuriated me even further no one knew my ancient name, my real name. Back in they day I would kill them in a heartbeat. I attacked him again and again. Finally he grew tired of my attacks and attacked me. There was a blur in front of me and a lot of pain. I crumpled to the ground, coughing up blood I looked at him. For the first time I saw the age in his eyes. 'What are you?'  
  
'You'll find out in time.'  
  
Over the next few days while I healed, he told me. For some reason it took longer that normal for me to heal, I think he cursed me or something."  
  
"So, even back then he was faster than you." Buffy stared at the vampire in an astonished daze.  
  
"Yeah and I think he got faster with age like I have. See time doesn't slow you down if it doesn't effect you."  
  
There was a nock at the door. The three girls looked round to afraid to move. Sita sighed and got up to answer it, already sensing who it was. "Speak of the devil!" She said opening the door.  
  
"You where talking about little old me! I am honoured that three warriors essential to the universes survival were talking about me in this time of peril." Mephiso entered without invitation, and so did Cerberus. The black beast walked over and lay down at Willows feet, but not before giving Buffy a bad look. By this time Sita had retaken her seat. "So what do you want to now?"  
  
"About you. Your past." Buffy looked at the figure now standing in the middle of her living room.  
  
"Well it would be better if I showed you." He conjured an orb of light in his palm and whispered some mystical incantation. All four where suddenly took to a large open field with to great armies on each side. "Don't worry this is just a image. Think it as a video but with 3d and smells." On the right the army was made up of what looked like men and other creatures, white banners fluttered over their heads. Their armour gleamed in the sun beautiful silver and bronze. The army on the left was in stark contrast, it was made up with brutal creatures ugly and scared. It was made up of Orcs, Trolls and the scum of hell and a foul odour came from much of them. The banners above them where blacker than any night. "This is the battle for earth, it happened at the very dawn of creation. The first evil raised an army of demons to conquer the newly formed earth. The forces of light gathered to stop them. Angels and soulful demons gathered in to a massive force." They looked and saw what looked like a star shining in the sky. "That is Michael, the warrior of heaven." On the other side stood two shadowy figures.  
  
Buffy looked at them. "Who's that?"  
  
"That, my dear slayer, is me and my brother Hannder. The captains of the first." He said with a note of pride. "We were the most powerful of all evils creations to that point. Armies would shudder in our presence, the darkness incarnate." He said as if remembering the name bestowed on them. Buffy and willow looked at the warrior in a new light, as a thing to fear. Sita as unmoved she had seen and hard it all before. "I wasn't always good you now, and I never said I was." The army of darkness roared and jeered at its unmovable opposition that stood as statues. Suddenly a great horn blow from the dark ranks and the two armies descended on one another. They saw Mephiso literally tearing his way through the lines of good. He ripped limbs off the warriors that stood in his way as did his sibling. Until they reached a clearing in the chaos where the star now stood on the ground.  
  
'Be gone fiends of hell! No longer deface this earth!' Michael said with great force staring at the to sibling with great intensity.  
  
Hannder was the first to speak. 'Oh great defender of heaven you should return to your charge! Rather than defend this place from us.' He attacked flinging himself at the angel, he seemed to pass through Michael and appeared at the other side. A smile crept across his face as Michael fell to his knees, grabbing his side. 'The great Michael felled by a lowly demon such as.' He stopped as a great pain came across his face, he looked at his brother. 'Meph.' His body dissolved with a crack of sounded like thunder.  
  
The battle slowed down to almost a stop as all turned to centre of calm. 'Brother! No!' The image of Mephiso cried out stretching his arm to where his brother had stood. He turned to Michael his eyes more filled with rage. 'I shall tear your wings from off your back!' He launched himself at the kneeling angel careful not to repeat his brothers mistake. The two flung kicks and punches at each other only to have them blocked.  
  
The fought for over a week continuously never stalling or faltering. The battle was over the firsts army driven back but still they fought. Until a weakened Michael look skywards. A column of light fell from the sky engulfing him. 'Coward! Can you not face me fairly!' The image froze. Mephiso turned to his companions. "this is when it happened where my destiny was altered for all time, my epiphany!" The image began moving the young Mephiso charged at the angel unleashing a deadly kick. But it never found its mark he froze, encircled in light. Many voices could be heard all saying the same thing in unison.  
  
'Thing of darkness become that of light! To you this power we bestow of soul and strength, wisdom and love!'  
  
* * *  
  
The image fell away dissolving back in to the Summer living room, Buffy stumbled back in a daze. Grasping her head she looked at Mephiso. It took a second for her to regain her bearings. "Where.?"  
  
"We're back now, back in your house Buffy." Sita said reassuringly from her side. "How do you feel? That was a cruel trick to play pulling us out so soon Mephiso! You now they would need time to recover." She turned her attention to the young witch who was doing better.  
  
"I am sorry but I am still a demon." Mephiso said a large grin on his face.  
  
Everyone's attention was drawn to the couch as the figure stirred and opened his eyes. "Christina?" 


	4. THE AWAKENING

DISCLAIMER: ALL CHARACTER IN THIS FIC BELONG TO THEIR OWNERS AND NOT ME. BLAH. BLAH. THE USUAL STUFF.  
  
THE AWAKENING  
  
The darkness lifted for the first time in what seemed an age. He blinked furiously as his eyes adapted to the new found light. A red haired figure stared down at him. "Christina?" His excitement was betrayed in his voice but it was short lived. As his eyes focused he saw a strange face looking at him as he looked around he saw three more strangers looking back at him. "Who are you? Where am I?"  
  
The red head moved closer and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, you're safe here." She turned to the others. "He's a bit grogy but I think he'll be fine."  
  
"That still doesn't answer my questions. Who are you and where am I?" He sat up and looked at the four strangers around him.  
  
"Willow I'll handle this." Mephiso stepped forward. "I am Mephiso, and these are Buffy, Sita and Willow." He gestured at each one of the girls as he said their name. "You arrived on this world little over a week ago, you weren't alone. The person you arrived with-"  
  
"Darook? He's here! I had hoped to see the last of him in my own world. He lowered his head. Suddenly he looked up. "What has he done?"  
  
"Nothing as yet but that's what we want to prevent." Sita butted in. "You're the only one that can defeat him on this world."  
  
"Great! I am just up and already this planets only hope!" He sighed. "Oh, you don't know my name it's Syan. Nice to meet you all."  
  
Buffy stretched out here hand. "At least you didn't die." Syan gave here a puzzled look as he took her hand. "I've died twice saving this planet and they just keep bringing me back!" She smiled at him  
  
"Ok?" He looked around at his new surroundings. "So where am I?"  
  
"My house, you like?" Buffy smiled like a proud owner she was.  
  
"Yeah. It's. cosy?" He was unsure of his answer.  
  
"We don't have time for idle chit chat! Sorry, but we need to prepare. Darook will be nearing full strength soon and we have to be ready. Time has no allegiance so never count of its support. At the moment the same can be said for Darook, his mind is set on one thing destruction." Mephiso looked around at the warriors around him. "Tomorrow your training will start in earnest so you must rest tonight. So I will now take my leave." He turned and left after a brief goodbye.  
  
"He isn't one for good byes is he?" Syan made a quite obvious statement.  
  
"Never has been." Sita smiled at them. "I better be off, Seymour will need a feed before dawn." She turned, "Don't stay up to late Mephiso isn't known for letting people sleep." And with that she left.  
  
"Did I say something wrong?" Syan was worried about offending his hosts friends.  
  
"No they, just have things to do." Buffy felt the silence fall on the living room. It was intense like that between distance relative flung together at a dinner party. She looked at Willow now sitting back in her seat and Syan now sitting drumming his fingers. She stood there for a second then faked a yawn. "I am exhausted. I'll be going to bed now. Goodnight." She left the living room and headed up the stairs. 'That was weird.'  
  
* * *  
  
Dawn woke up the next day, the sun in her eyes. She sat up in bed yawned and stretched. 'I love Saturdays!' She jumped out of bed and into her pink bunny slippers. 'Now for breakfast.' She walked don the stairs humming some silly song she had made up. When she got to the bottom she saw willow a sleep on the couch with Mephiso's dog laying next to her. The next thing the saw their guest up and about. And she became aware of what she was wearing pink pyjamas and pink bunny slippers not the most flattering of outfits. "Um. hi."  
  
"Good morning. You must be Buffy's sister, Dawn is it?" He offered her his hand. "Willow told me a lot about you. Nice to meet you. My name is Syan." He bowed to her.  
  
She took his hand. "Cool. Would you like something to eat . I could make pancakes." She looked at the kitchen.  
  
"Thank you they sound nice, but I don't know what they are."  
  
"What? How can you.? That's it I am going to show you." She pulled in to wards the kitchen.  
  
* * *  
  
"Shocking isn't it"  
  
"Yeah and I've seen Xander eat!"  
  
Buffy and Willow looked on as Syan finished his fifth plate of pancakes. He stopped and slumped forward. "I'm, full." His face fell into a bowl of half eaten cereal.  
  
"Finally I thought we would be here all morning! Well I better get him out of there before he drowns or something." Buffy pulled Syan's head out by the hair.  
  
Now covered in flakes he smiled. "Thanks." The smile didn't last as the pain in his stomach caught up with him.  
  
"Why on earth did you eat so much Syan?" Willow started to wipe the mess from the counter. She looked down at him disapprovingly.  
  
"Sugar, sweet." Was all he managed to say before throwing up in the sink.  
  
"Men!" Buffy exclaimed looking at the mess. "Ruled by two things, your stomachs and your-" She was stopped by Willow elbow to the ribs. "What was that for?" The red head gestured to Dawn standing at the other side of the kitchen. "Oh."  
  
"What?" Dawn chased them as they led Syan to the bathroom. "What? WHAT?"  
  
* * *  
  
Anya stood at the counter grinning at the door. She was waiting on the customers and their money. Xander and Giles watched her from across the store. "Was it her idea to open the shop at this unholy hour on a Saturday?" Giles looked at the younger man.  
  
"Yeah. Greed does funny things to her." He looked at the vengeance demon. "I think that's why I love her."  
  
"Greed?"  
  
"No! Her quirkiness. It's quirky."  
  
"Xander at times I think you can be quite deep. Then a realise just who I am thinking about." I took a long drink out of his cup of tea.  
  
The bell above the door rang. Anya's eyes light up bit then quickly dimmed as Mephiso entered the shop. "Oh, its you."  
  
"Thank you Anya for that warm welcome. It is nice to see you this morning." He walked over to the table. "Good morning gentlemen."  
  
"Morning Mephy!" Xander said with his usual cheer.  
  
Mephiso stared at him, his face seemed to cloud over. "Ever call me that again I'll rip your heart out and eat it in front of your eyes."  
  
Xander swallowed heavily. "Ok, won't happen again." He was clearly shaken by the blunt reminder the Mephiso was still a demon good or not.  
  
Giles looked over to the young man, he then glanced at Anya. She was giving Mephiso a look that could kill. "Good morning Mephiso, but I fear that it is not all good."  
  
The human looking demon took a seat. "And how is that?"  
  
"I fear I've discovered what Darook is after." He handed over a large lather backed book. "In the chronicles of Chronos the Lord of Canous is mentioned. It says that he will be drawn to the 'Soul of Tiamit.' But what this is I can't tell. However the power he will be granted is, 'Armies shall tremble, gods perish, all before the Soul of Tiamit.'"  
  
The immortal sighed heavily, he shook his head. "This couldn't have happened at a worse time. What the soul is I know but where it is was even kept from me. With Syan waken up we can't go looking for it without weakening our position."  
  
"Syan?"  
  
"Of course you wouldn't know. It is our sleeping guests name, he woke up last night."  
  
Xander now standing with Anya at the counter spoke up. "Sleeping beauty has woken up. About time I thought he would never wake up."  
  
Mephiso flung him another dirty look. As he did the bell above the door rang, this time it was real customers. Anya's face light up. "Welcome to the Magic Box. Please spend lots of money."  
  
Mephiso stood up. "Here is not the place. We'll meet at Sita's house, Seymour must here what has to be said. I'll call the others but we may need to shut the shop early." Anya heard this and looked over, worried. "I'll see you later." 


	5. THE TWIN DARK STARS

DISCLAIMER: ALL CHARACTER IN THIS FIC BELONG TO THEIR OWNERS AND NOT ME. BLAH. BLAH. THE USUAL STUFF.  
  
THE TWIN DARK STARS  
  
In the shadows he sat. His long silver hair fell over his dirty brown robes. He stared at the dirty warehouse where he now found himself in. 'I, a dark lord and this is the best I can do.' He walked to wards the door. 'Syan I swear that you pay for dumping me here me here.' He threw open the sliding doors, the light fell across the floor. He sighed, 'now back into the light.' He was about to step out when his eye was draw to two figures standing in the shadows. "Who is there?" His voice calm. "Show your self." He watched as to twin girls, looking no older than 17, walked from the dark. They were dressed identically; each wore a white shirt and grey skirt they could have been on their way to school. Their long brown hair hung down to their waists. "Who are you? What do you want?"  
  
"Who we are."  
  
".Is not as important as our purpose." The girl on the right would start ten the one on left would finish. They moved closer to him. He looked into their eyes. In their souls he saw age, age far beyond their looks. The hair on the back of his neck stood up.  
  
"And pray what may that be?" He tried to keep calm.  
  
Mortal are always full of question. But it is their way to question."  
  
"But it is not our place to answer. However answer we must." Both bowed their heads. This time the one on the left began. "We have but one reason for being here."  
  
"The return of our brother to our dark fold."  
  
"A noble cause. However its relevance to me is still a mystery." He stared at them not many thing no scared him but these two did.  
  
"In completion of your task."  
  
"Ours will also be completed."  
  
"Do you realises what that is. Destruction, complete and utter. Not just of this world but many more." He continued to stare. "The price of your brothers return will be billions of lives."  
  
"Mortal life is of no concern to us Darook."  
  
"Only the return of our brother."  
  
"Very well, but you have me at a disadvantage. My name is known to you but yours is not to me."  
  
They looked at each other. "It is decided, you shall know our true names. Yurika."  
  
"Eckio."  
  
"With the introduction out of the way tell me what is your plan." He slid back the doors allowing his beloved darkness to return. "I guess that you wont give me an army."  
  
Your guess is correct.  
  
"We can't openly interfere."  
  
"But we can give what you need."  
  
"Thou it may not be what you want."  
  
"Very well. I shall need assistants; I cannot take them all on by myself. However powerful I am."  
  
Very well it is agreed.  
  
And will be done.  
  
"May I ask what you have decided?" He looked on as they approached, his fear returned. Voices, thousands of voices filled his head and with them came brutal pain. "No! Be quiet, I." His screams trailed off as he collapsed to floor.  
  
"It is done." The twins said in unison as they looked down at his still breathing body.  
  
* * *  
  
"Great when did this become the new gang hut? You take a midday nap and wake up to a house full of people." He looked on at his new friends as they sat uncomfortably in Sita's newly bought house; it was the first time they had been in it. "What ever happened to 'Rest in Peace'? He looked at his watch. "And to cap it all the old guys are late. This day can't get any worse."  
  
"Your head could fall off." Anya said with her usual enthusiasm.  
  
"Tank you." Replied Seymour with an extremely large dose of sarcasm.  
  
"Don't worry about him he's always grumpy when he gets up before sunset." Sita smiled at him. "Well its true!"  
  
"He's got a point. They should have been here two hours ago. It isn't him to be late." Buffy gazed concernedly at her watch  
  
"Not unless there is a demon from is past after him! Then he hides away with a bottle of scotch." Xander said it in such away to bring down upon Buffy's evil gaze.  
  
"What is he gibbering about now?" Sita was also worried Mephiso was never late either.  
  
"Oh nothing. It's all in the past." Buffy sighed and looked at Willow, she was sitting in between Syan and Dawn. Her eye fell on the young man. He still hadn't recovered from the run with the pancakes. "Tell us how do you know Darook?"  
  
"He was my master." A stunned silence fell on the room.  
  
"Go on." Willow said reassuringly.  
  
In my world dragons plague the human population. They terrorise and eat them so our order was established. It is our job to tame and discourage from doing this. But when we do, we absorb part of their power. Darook had been doing this for years and so acquired a lot of power. He turned to the darkside after one of his childhood friends was killed defending a small village after it was attack by bandits. After that he went insane, he was consumed by anger. He destroyed our own village." He stopped, the pain fresh in his mind. "After that he tried to destroy the entire world. I tried to stop him but when I did we ended up here."  
  
"So basically he a very powerful and bent on our worlds destruction?" Xander looked at every one. "Well the usual then."  
  
The door flew open as Giles rushed in Buffy looked at him. "What's wrong?"  
  
Giles looked at his slayer. We are all in grave danger. All of us." 


	6. THE DISTRACTING DANGER

DISCLAIMER: ALL CHARACTER IN THIS FIC BELONG TO THEIR OWNERS AND NOT ME. BLAH. BLAH. THE USUAL STUFF.  
  
THE DISTRACTING DANGER  
  
"What do you mean? Giles what's happening?" Willow was worried she had only seen him this way a few times. Each time something terrible happened.  
  
"English here is worried about another apocalyptic rising." Mephiso head for the kitchen. "You got any Orange juice in here?"  
  
Giles watched him leave. "According to my calculations tonight Prince Vanscor will rise." He gave an open book to Buffy. It showed an engraving of a reptilian looking demon. "He will come tonight and destroy us unless we stop him."  
  
Mephiso stuck his head in the doorway, a large glass of orange juice in his hand. "I know him he's a little wannabe. You should have no problem handling him."  
  
"In any case we should still be prepared. No matter what you think of him." Giles scolded him he took his apocalypses seriously.  
  
"Whatever. Sita cookies, where are they?" He looked at the surprised looks on their faces. With a shrug of his shoulders he went back into the kitchen.  
  
"I'll go talk to him." Sita stood and head after Mephiso. As she entered the kitchen she saw him sipping a glass of orange and munching cookies. "What's up with you? These people are serious about this."  
  
"Yeah to serious, Vanscor is a wannabe. He couldn't bring about apocalypse if he had only to sneeze." He looked at the old vampire. "We shouldn't be distracted by him."  
  
"Well these people are! Just play along, if this guy is such a waste then it will be a walk over." She sat down next to him. "Come on nothings going to happen you'll be there."  
  
"Bloody waste of time he stood up, c'mon we'll join them on this little adventure."  
  
* * *  
  
As they entered the living room they got the end of Giles briefing. Seymour looked up, he had had enough an was bored by the long winded extremely detailed lecture, "Everything alright?"  
  
"Fine. So, do you know where Vanscor is going to rise?" Mephiso tried to sound enthusiastic, he failed.  
  
"A crypt." Giles answered he knew how hard it would be finding the right one.  
  
Buffy looked at her watcher. "Oh, they're aren't many of them in Sunnydale!"  
  
"Well I'm not a oracle. I've told you what I know." Giles was on the defensive.  
  
"Well your lucky day, a few owe me favours. I'll go and see what they know." Mephiso headed for the door.  
  
"Huh? Who owes you favours?" Xander was scared that he was falling behind.  
  
"Oracles." Mephiso left. 


End file.
